


The Day My Daughter Disappeared

by Multi_Muse_Momo



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fear, Missing Persons, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:25:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Muse_Momo/pseuds/Multi_Muse_Momo





	The Day My Daughter Disappeared

Fifteen years ago, my daughter disappeared. She was only four at the time, poor thing; Already so in love with the world around her that she could not see the dangers just around the corner. God, I can still remember that day. The police cycled through my house, one after the other. They combed through everything. They questioned everyone. I remember them asking me: “What was she wearing at the time of her disappearance?” and “How old was she?” I remember telling them all I could. I gave them her picture, pleading for them to find my sweet baby girl.

But they never could.

By the third day, most had called off the search. They told me she was likely dead - that they were no longer looking for a missing person, but a body. The body never came. For fifteen years, we had no peace. But then came a call. 

It was my daughter. Her voice was unmistakable. Older now, much older than I remember. But it was not relief that hit me when I heard my sweet little girl. It was fear. The kind of mind-numbing fear that freezes your veins and threatens to make your heart leap from your chest. I wanted to hang up. To forget I even heard her voice. But I couldn’t move. I couldn’t even breathe as I heard the door behind me begin to creak.

Fifteen years ago, my daughter disappeared. 

And I was the one that killed her.


End file.
